


Nightly Wonderings: Haven

by Little_Firestar84



Series: The Wondering series [1]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, late at night, she wonders why...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly Wonderings: Haven

**Author's Note:**

> Alternative universe, or maybe a post season 2- pre season 3, but there is no spoiler, I ahven't heard any, and Haven is one of the few things I still try to avoid spoilers about.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she wonders. 

They are in bed, naked and still sweating, or maybe they are on the job, and his hand linger on her own for a bit longer that it should, or he casually touches her- sometimes on purpose, sometimes he just bumps into her- but every time, she wonders. Did he take her because she was the only he could feel? 

Before her, she knew Nate had been with other women, but she knew that, since she arrived- returned, she corrects herself- he had been alone, virtually impotent, pleasure only in his mind but never in his body, an alien to feel, any kind of feel. But her. 

She is scared, and she hates having to admit it- it’s been hard enough admitting it with herself, she’ll never do the same with him. Also because she knows it would be pointless- Nate would start some new-age thing about them being star-crossed lovers, destiny brining her not the Haven, but to him, that there has to be a reason he can only feel her, her and her alone.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, she wonders, then Nate slowly wakes up, lazily opening his eye, witha smile screaming troubles- not their kind of troubles, the other one, the common one - and he would know without hesitation what is going through her mind. -he has known her for a couple of years, but it’s like she has been there her whole life- and he would kiss her, and she would stop wondering and thinking. Because by then, she feels his touch, feels his kiss, and she wonders why she has to be always so brainy about everything. Because there is no need to be briny about this- her mind may not know anything about it but her body keeps screaming for Nate.

And it’s like they’ve been star-crossed lovers finally reunited. 


End file.
